harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vickie gets a shock
After dealing with Molly for far too long, and after she beats up Dylan, Veronica puts the hurt on Molly, then quits her job, just as Vickie Paisley finds out about another of Molly's crimes, against her own brother. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly attacked Dylan once again, and this time, really went too far. She incurred the wrath of his aunt, Veronica, and she aims to make her pay for this! Veronica Harper had Molly pinned against the wall, her eyes blazing with anger. "You listen to me, you horrid slut," she rasped in fury, "I don't like you at all, Sheila has no reason to like you; Dylan has no reason to like you; and you are nothing more than a delusional little slut who has no concern for anyone but herself!" Molly was quavering in fear, "Please," she pleaded, "let me go!" Veronica didn't pay any attention to her pleading, "Why should I do that?" she spat at her angrily, "As if those children had no chance to beg and plead for mercy when you killed them in cold blood? Or the myriad times you abused my nephew? Or tromping on that child's toy, with no remorse?! Or when you would goad Sheila into those catfights?! You are a piece of slime, Molly Wainwright, and it's only a matter of time when you are finally finished!" "Because I am Molly Wainwright," she howled, "I am the best and brightest! I am a lovely woman! I am the best person in the world! I am an honors..." she never got a chance to finish her rant as Veronica smashed her in the face. "I ought to sue you!" Molly screamed, as she fell down to the ground, "You hit me! NOBODY hits sweet gentle Molly Wainwright!" "SHUT UP!" Veronica exploded, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A DAMNED WORD THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR LYING MOUTH! GET IN THAT CELL BEFORE I TRULY RIP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" "I'll make you pay for this, you stinking Harper," Molly screamed, "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" "You go to hell!" Veronica shot back in anger, "YOU ARE ALREADY THERE!" "DAMNED BITCH!" Molly screamed back at her! Veronica stormed out of the Law Enforcement Center. She turned in her badge. Anne Hamilton noticed this, "Veronica, you are quitting?" she asked. "Yes," she said, "I have had it with that slut Molly! I figured I'd better quit before she complained and I was fired." "Molly had it coming to her," Anne said, "nobody faults you for that. She should not have been allowed out, and she wouldn't have had any chance for her to attack your nephew. You were protecting your nephew, and nobody blames you for that, least of all me. Everyone else agrees with me." "Still," Veronica said, "I will resign, and find somewhere else to work." "It will be hard to see you go," Anne said, "but I will respect your wishes." After that, Veronica went to the Beanery, and she sat at a table. She sank her head down and cried. Delia Fisher came up to the sobbing Veronica, "Miss Harper, what is wrong?" she asked. "I've quit my job," she said, brokenly, "that rotten Molly! She attacked Dylan again!" Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten sat down across from her, "Oh, honey," she said, "I am so sorry. I hope Molly is sitting under the jail for it!" "She and I got into a great big fight," Veronica said, "and she just laughed it off again with that stupid merry laugh of her's!" Delia and Jennifer looked at one another and nodded. "Veronica," Delia said, "what do you want to eat? Anything you want, as much as you want, it's on us, ok?" Veronica was thrown, she had never been offered a free lunch before, "I'll look at the menu," she said. While Veronica was enjoying her lunch, Cynthia Archer and Sheila Watkins had been meeting at Archer-Watkins fashion house. "I am so stunned about what happened to Forrester Creations," Cynthia said, "I also like how they handled it." "How did they handle it?" Sheila asked. "Internally, taking care of all things, and not even charging the saboteur," Cynthia said, "but I don't want that to happen here." Sheila nodded, "I have already thought of that," she said, "I've enacted an encryption method on all designs we do here, and that way they have a number on them, and whatever numbers are on there, will be traceable if someone dares to steal them!" Cynthia smiled, "Great work, Sheila," she said. Later that evening, Molly was tearing around her cell, fury etched on her face. "DAMN THAT VERONICA HARPER!" she screamed, "I WAS ONLY PULLING A LITTLE FUN ON DYLAN BY BEATING HIM UP! WHY CAN'T THAT WHORE TAKE A LITTLE JOKE?!" "Because, Wainwright," Anne said harshly, "that 'little joke' of your's nearly could have killed Dylan! I want to know right now, why I shouldn't have you locked in solitary for the rest of your miserable wasted life?" "Because I am sweet Molly Wainwright," she wheedled, "I am the epitome of love and caring!" "You are a liar, and a deluded little creep!" Anne said bluntly, "and you have a visitor." It was Victoria Paisley Cannell, and she was furious with her. "Oh what do YOU want?!" she said flippantly. "You are a terrible liar and a miserable little slut!" Vickie spat, "I talked it over with my brother, and he was right about you. You DID seduce him and then when he wouldn't have you, you RAPED him!" Molly laughed, "I had a wonderful time with your brother, and he should have married good natured me!" she loved the look on Vickie's face. "You miserable tramp!" she exploded, "Veronica should have finished you off, because if she had, I wouldn't have that opportunity! I will make sure you pay dearly for this!" Vickie stormed off. Molly laughed at her, "I bet you would have wanted to do that to your brother," she roared with hilarity. Anne was frozen in her tracks, Vickie was stunned that someone would say such a vicious thing. Anne glared at her, while Vickie came right back, she slapped Molly very hard. "You EVER say anything like that about my brother again," Vickie said angrily, "and I will make sure that YOU will never say anything like that again!" This time, Vickie stormed out for good, Anne on her heels, "I presume you want to press charges against her?" she asked Vickie. "You bet I would!" Vickie said. "Let's go to my office and we'll make arrangements to have her charged," Anne said. Molly laughed her merry laugh, she felt a lot better. She will have her way once more. What will happen next? *Will Vickie give Molly the final nail in her coffin? *How will Cynthia and Sheila help Forrester in the wake of their troubles? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes